Смелой
«Смелой» ( ) — песня из диснеевского художественного фильма 2019 года «''Аладдин». Её авторами являются композитор Алан Менкен и поэты-песенники Бендж Пасек и Джастин Пол. Песню исполнила актриса и певица Наоми Скотт (в русском дубляже Ксения Рассомахина) в роли Жасмин. Сюжет Текст песни Оригинальный (английский) текст Первая часть= ''Here comes a wave meant to wash me away A tide that is taking me under Broken again, left with nothing to say My voice drowned out in the thunder But I can't cry And I can't start to crumble Whenever they try To shut me or cut me down I can't stay silent Though they wanna keep me quiet And I tremble when they try it All I know is I won’t go speechless |-|Вторая часть= Written in stone every rule, every word Centuries old and unbending "Stay in your place, better seen and not heard" Well, now that story is ending 'Cause I I cannot start to crumble So come on and try Try to shut me and cut me down I won't be silenced You can't keep me quiet Won't tremble when you try it All I know is I won't go speechless Speechless Let the storm in I cannot be broken No, I won't live unspoken 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless Try to lock me in this cage I won't just lay me down and die I will take these broken wings And watch me burn across the sky Hear the echo saying I won't be silenced Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it All I know is I won't go speechless Speechless 'Cause I'll breathe When they try to suffocate me Don't you underestimate me 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless All I know is I won't go speechless Speechless |-|Полная версия= Here comes a wave meant to wash me away A tide that is taking me under Swallowing sand, left with nothing to say My voice drowned out in the thunder But I won’t cry And I won’t start to crumble Whenever they try To shut me or cut me down I won’t be silenced You can’t keep me quiet Won’t tremble when you try it All I know is I won’t go speechless 'Cause I’ll breathe When they try to suffocate me Don’t you underestimate me 'Cause I know that I won’t go speechless Written in stone every rule, every word Centuries old and unbending "Stay in your place, better seen and not heard" Well, now that story is ending 'Cause I I cannot start to crumble So come on and try Try to shut me and cut me down I won't be silenced You can't keep me quiet Won't tremble when you try it All I know is I won't go speechless Speechless Let the storm in I cannot be broken No, I won't live unspoken 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless Try to lock me in this cage I won't just lay me down and die I will take these broken wings And watch me burn across the sky Hear the echo saying I won't be silenced Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it All I know is I won't go speechless Speechless 'Cause I'll breathe When they try to suffocate me Don't you underestimate me 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless All I know is I won't go speechless Speechless Русский текст Вижу волну, что мне беды несёт Когда свои воды обрушит Буду я той, что всё сносит и ждёт И гром мой голос заглушит Пусть ночь темна Надежду дарит утро Я буду сильна Уже не смогу молчать И все услышат Хоть голос пока мой тише Силу чувствую я свыше И сейчас я должна стать смелой Но я встану И голос мой не задушат Он ваш старый мир разрушит Я отныне всегда буду смелой Неумолимое веретено Столетия ниточка вьётся Птице из золота петь не дано Но в груди моей сердце бьётся И тьма уйдёт Настанет утро Я буду сильна Не могу я уже молчать И все услышат Хоть голос пока мой тише Силу чувствую я свыше И отныне всегда буду смелой Смелой Стану бурей Дикой, непокорной И мне не быть безмолвной Я отныне всегда буду смелой Пусть кругом одни замки Душа не сломлена моя Стану птицей, что летит на крыльях чистого огня И кричать, пока меня Не услышат Устала быть тенью, что едва ли дышит Но отныне всегда буду смелой Смелой Я вырвусь И голос мой не заглушат Он ваш старый мир разрушит Я отныне всегда буду смелой Знаю я, что должна быть смелой Смелой Видео en:Speechless Категория:Песни из «Аладдина» Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Песни принцесс Disney